Horacio
Horacio (Japanese: ハヤテ Hayate) is a recurring character who first appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!. He is a rival of . History In Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, Horacio entered the Charjabug race as the leader of the Red Comet team with his and his brothers and Yansu. He was certain that his Charjabug's top-class equipment and -increasing nature would allow him to win the race with ease. During the race, he constantly mocked and his own . He also kept yelling at his brothers and insisted they keep pushing on, despite the fact that his Charjabug was getting exhausted from all the obstacles it had to face during the race. Eventually, Horacio's Charjabug got stuck when it was unable to climb an ice-covered slope. Sophocles's team eventually won the race, much to Horacio and his brothers' dismay. Horacio reappeared in SM106 alongside his brothers. At Vast Poni Canyon, Horacio with his brothers meets Sophocles, and Ash again, who were planning to evolve Sophocles own Charjabug. Horacio tells them his own plans to evolve his Charjabug by obtaining a legendary "Bug Stone" that he believed could evolve any . Horacio was challenged by Sophocles to a race to see who could evolve their Charjabug first which he accepted. Under the contention of having no help from anyone, Horacio had his brothers wait outside with Kiawe, Hapu and Ash. Due to Sophocles's fear of the dark, he struggled to get through a cave, allowing Horacio to easily get ahead and make his way to a rope bridge that led to the Bug Stone. Horacio tried crossing the bridge, only for it to collapse underneath his feet, leaving him and Charjabug to hold onto it for safety. Sophocles's own Charjabug subsequently evolved into a and carried Horacio and his Charjabug to safety, before retrieving the Bug Stone. Afterwards, Sophocles gave the Bug Stone to Horacio, only for it to not work when he tried it on his Charjabug. He then learned that Charjabug evolve into Vikavolt with the canyon's special magnetic field, not an evolutionary stone. Horacio then vowed to train and evolve his Charjabug so they could face Sophocles in a Vikavolt race one day, before taking his leave. He will appear again in SM119. Pokémon This listing is of Horacio's known in the : is Horacio's only known Pokémon, given to him by his father. He used it during the Charjabug race, believing that its supreme equipment and -enhancing nature would guarantee a victory for him. However, during the race, he constantly kept pushing Charjabug to its limits, and eventually it failed to even reach the goal due to an icy slope. Charjabug appeared again in SM106. It followed its trainer during a race with for a legendary Bug Stone, which Horacio believed he could evolve Charjabug with. However, after obtaining the stone, Horacio learned it had no effect on Charjabug. None of Charjabug's moves are known and it has a Timid Nature.}} Achievements Horacio has competed in the following : * Charjabug race Koko Cup - Runner-Up (with Yansu and ; Mounting an Electrifying Charge!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐々木望 Nozomu Sasaki |en=Sam Black |fi=Ilkka Villi |it=Massimo di Benedetto |pl=Mateusz Rusin |es_eu=Sergio Liébana}} Trivia * The car that Horacio's drives resembles a . * His Charjabug's color scheme and car design is a reference to the character from . Horacio's team's name, the Red Comet team (Japanese: チーム赤い流星 Team Red Meteor), is a reference to Char's epithet, the Red Comet (Japanese: 赤い彗星). Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Hayate es:Horacio it:Oriano (SM041) ja:ハヤテ (SM編第41話) zh:疾风